


Under your control

by moon_in_daylight



Series: Dhawan!Master one shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_in_daylight/pseuds/moon_in_daylight
Summary: Facing a supposedly inevitable death isn't as bad as being rescued by an enemy.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Series: Dhawan!Master one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782526
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Under your control

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been two months since the season finale and I’m still thirsting over The Master. Someone please send help.

Running as fast as your legs possibly could and following The Doctor’s orders, you went hiding into one of the rooms in the ship.

You had been travelling with her long enough to see all kind of beings and places, and you should have probably been prepared to face anything. But nothing you had experienced before could have made you prepare for this. This time you felt that the situation was completely out of your control and that, with every passing minute that you remained in that place, your chances of surviving were more unlikely.

That adventure had begun like any other, with the TARDIS casually landing in a random spaceship drifting through the edge of the universe. The empty hallways and deafening silence had been a sign of warning, but you were already used to that kind of scenario. Wherever The Doctor went, that was where the trouble was. You had seen that same scenery almost a hundred times, so your immediate guess was that some kind of alien bacteria had infected everyone on board, or maybe that some evil species like the Daleks had taken over the ship and killed most of the people there.

It was the usual routine when aboard of the TARDIS. All you needed to do was to find out if there were any survivors and get them safe. Relatively easy.

At first, the whole place seemed desolated, but when wandering around, you and The Doctor had found a surveillance room. The power was off, but with her sonic she had been able to reconnect the energy again. And through the cameras, she had discovered that at least three people were hiding in different levels of the spaceship. Using the equipment in front of her, she tried to reach them through radio. The captain was the one to answer.

“Those creatures…” You heard his frightened voice. The system was still malfunctioning and the connection was faltering, so you couldn’t fully hear what he was trying to say.

Out of the corner of your eye, as The Doctor was trying to recover the radio signal, you saw something you hadn’t seen before. You turned your head towards the object to find the statue of an angel covering its face with its hands. Observing it for a few seconds, you tried to come up with an explanation to where it had come from. It was made of stone, so it was too heavy to carry, although maybe it had been teleported there. Or maybe it had been there since the beginning, and could be you hadn’t noticed it.

“They’re killing-machines.” Once again, the captain’s voice could be heard.

You turned to The Doctor as she was still using her sonic on the panel, regaining contact with the survivors still on the ship. It was just a second before you turned your head back to the statue, feeling movement behind your back. When you looked at it again, you realized it had gotten considerately closer to you.

“Doctor…” You called for her. “I think that statue just moved.”

As soon as The Doctor saw the creature in the room, she ordered you not to blink.

She explained you that those beings were known as weeping angels, that they were highly lethal but that they could only move when they weren’t being seen. It didn’t seem that hard to handle with them at first, so you enthusiastically started your attempt to save those helpless souls still on board. But as the hours passed, you saw how those creatures killing everyone on the ship, one by one. And soon, it was only you and The Doctor left there.

Losing all hope, the both of you decided it was time to go back to the TARDIS and get out of there. The problem was that the time machine was on the opposite side of the ridiculously large ship. Plus, you didn’t know how many angels were in the middle of your way. Trying to find a way to get you out of there safe, The Doctor had told you to run and hide while she followed you closely from behind so she could keep an eye on them.

You were now hidden in what, for the noticeable small size of it, could have been a maintenance room. You were fully alert, prepared in case that any angel appeared out of nowhere, but what you weren’t expecting was for the door to suddenly get closed on its own right after you walked through it. The room went dark, so you quickly turned on your phone’s lantern just to find one angel staring at you, only a few steps away. Doing your best to calm your unsteady breathing and keep your eyes open, you made your extremely careful way to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

“Y/N?!” You heard The Doctor’s voice from outside as she looked for you.

“I’m in here.” Swallowing the lump in your throat, you tried to sound confident. But you were more scared than you had ever been before. “I’m trapped.”

For a moment, hearing the sound of her sonic being used on the door, you held onto hope. But when the door remained closed you feared the worst again.

While you looked at the horrendous face of the angel – though it seemed more like a demon to you – you felt your eyes itching, and your eyelids getting heavier. You struggled to keep your eyes open, but your body wasn’t cooperating with you anymore.

You were too tired, too scared. You didn’t want to fight the angels anymore. All you longed for was to close your eyes and finally get some rest. Sweet, permanent rest. As you took what was about to be your final breathe, you gave up and closed your eyes, accepting your fate.

It was a surprise for you when opened your eyelids again and found that nothing had happened.

The weeping angel was still there, in the same position where you had saw him the last time. You didn’t understand what was going on until you heard a familiar voice.

“Hi there, love.” The Master’s cocky, playful tone echoed in your ear. You noticed his proximity to your trembling body as he leant over to you, embracing your body from the back and getting you closer to him. How had he gotten there? “Long time no see.”

“I can’t open the door!” The Doctor’s frustrated voice came from outside the room. “Are you okay in there?”

“Don’t tell her I’m here.” He immediately commanded in a whisper. “Tell her you’re trapped with the angel.”

“I-“ You hesitated for a moment before finally doing as you were told. “There’s a weeping angel in the room.”

“Stay calmed and don’t close your eyes. I’m going to get you out of there.” The Doctor told you.

“Now do me a little favor and keep your eyes on that thing for a minute, will you?” His voice was carefully low. He was trying not to be overheard from the other side of the door.

Without questioning, you obeyed The Master and kept looking at the horrendous angel. You had a lot of questions roaming through your head now. What was The Master doing there, and why was he helping you? Was he even helping you? That wasn't like him. You didn’t have a single answer to any of those questions, but the one thing you knew was that you were still alive. Considering that you had been given a second chance, you weren’t planning on wasting it.

“Don’t blink yet.” His voice ordered. His body was so close to yours that you could feel his chest vibrating against your back as he spoke.

“Y/N!” The Doctor calling your name got you out of your thoughts for a second, but you didn’t move a muscle as you did your best not to lose the weeping angel out of sight. “Everything okay?!” She checked on you while trying to open the door.

“Don’t answer.” The Master commanded in a still low, harsh tone. You had never thought a whisper could sound so powerful, so demanding.

You heard the lock getting picked and the sound of a click indicating that it had gave in. But just when The Doctor was about to open the door, The Master took a step back, pressing himself against it and making it impossible for her to get inside the room. Having his arm around your waist, he dragged you back with him.

You kept your stare on the angel despite that abrupt and sudden movement, but it was already getting harder to keep your eyes open.

“What’s going on in there, Y/N?!” The Doctor desperate voice asked as she pushed hard against the door. When it finally opened, all she saw was the weeping angel staring back at her.

As your body materialized inside of The Master’s TARDIS, you finally closed your eyes and let out the breath that you had been holding.

“You did so well, pet.” You heard him chuckle on your ear.

The Time Lord’s grip on you was still strong, his arm around you to keep you close to him. He held you in place for just a second before finally letting go of you. He rushed himself to the console under your incredulous gaze.

Your body was still shaking in fear, adrenaline bumping through your system. You weren’t sure of what had just happened but you knew that the only reason you weren’t dead by now was that The Master had decided to help you. The Doctor’s enemy, and therefore, yours.

The more you tried to find a reason for him to have done that, the less you understood any of it. Why he, of all people, had teleported himself to that ship just to get you out of there? Or had he been there since the beginning and, seeing you struggling, he had decided to do good for once in his life? It was unlikely, but the fact that he had gotten you out of that maintenance room had also been quite odd. He wasn’t known for being one to help those in need.

“What happened back there?” You finally worded your thoughts, looking at the man in front of you in confusion. He didn’t bother to look at you or give you an answer. “What were you doing on that ship?”

“Just checking something.” He didn't even look at you as he spoke, his attention settled in whatever he was looking at the console’s screen.

“What were you checking?” Silence took over the room for a few seconds after you asked that. You watched him expectantly, waiting for a more concrete answer.

“Just wanted to see if your death was a fixed point in time.” He finally explained, making you frown. Far from giving you an answer, he was only causing more questions to arouse inside your mind.

“What do you mean ‘a fixed point in time’?” Your voice was weak as you spoke.

“Doesn’t The Doctor explain her pets the basic stuff?” Groaning in frustration, he turned to you. “There are certain events that are meant to happen in order for the universe to keep functioning correctly. If changed, fixed points can tear apart the fabric of the universe.”

You stared in his direction silently, waiting for him to continue. He knew you were going to die there, and he had decided to go and avoid it, but what for?

“I thought it would be fun, having you being the end of everything.” He smirked, looking at you with certain amusement on his features. “But we’re still here, so I suppose it wasn’t a fixed point after all. My bad.”

“So what are you going to do with me then?” You asked in concern.

You couldn't help but to feel tremendously exposed in front of him. Knowing that your life was practically in his hands now was terrifying. Knowing that, as easy as he had saved your life, he could and would end it in less than the blink of an eye. Your eyes were on him as you watched him finish whatever he was doing in the console and approach to you again.

“Don’t worry, I still have plans for you.” The Master assured you, placing his body barely inches away from you and staring directly into your eyes. You had no idea of what was going on inside his twisted mind, and you weren’t sure you wanted to figure it out. “You’ve been really obedient earlier, maybe you can be of some use…” He cupped your face in between his palms as he observed you closely, a smirk spreading across his face. “Just imagine The Doctor’s face when she finds out that you’re alive and under my control.”

“I’m not under your control.” You protested, trying to stand your ground. “I would never betray The Doctor.”

As much as you tried to sound confident, you felt your knees trembling. Truth was, you weren’t sure what you feared more, the weeping angels or the man standing in front of you. For a second you almost wished he had left you to die on that ship.

“Oh, but love, you’ve already betrayed her.” He pointed out, getting even closer to you. “Or how do you think she’s going to see the fact that you lied to her and ran away with me?”

“She’ll understand that I had no choice.”

Taking a deep breathe, you did your best to hold his gaze. It was even harder looking directly at him for less than ten seconds straight than it had been looking at the angels for literal hours. He was as threatening as the most dangerous being in the universe, but his presence also made you feel thrilled to the point you weren’t sure you wanted to escape from him. You were his prey and the worst part was that you enjoyed it.

“But you did have a choice.” His dark eyes were piercing right through you, every word that came out of his mouth bringing your defenses down. “You could have ignored me and told her the truth, but you still decided to listen to your Master, didn’t you?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you looked away from him, your heart racing inside your chest. The last thing you wanted to do was give him the pleasure of seeing you surrender to him.

“You can deny it all you want, but there’s a reason why I always was quite fond of you, pet.” His voice got your attention again. Carefully, you turned to him to find him scanning your face carefully. “You would do anything I’d ask you to.”

Under your attentive gaze, he moved his face closer to you. You could feel his hot breathing hitting your face when his lips slightly brushed against yours, his eyes looking into your pupils with a playful spark on them. That was the moment you knew you wouldn't fight him anymore.

Closing your eyes, you felt him finally closing the distance left between the two of you. His lips moving eagerly against yours as his hands held your head in place, his kiss being almost as rough and passionate as he was. You did your best to follow his pace as you kissed him back, feeling the way he playfully bit your lower lip.

"We're going to have so much fun together, pet." He assured you in a whisper before kissing you again.


End file.
